Never enough
by Elysea
Summary: Con ustedes he vivido, con ustedes yo muero. — Team 7, Kakashi/Sakura.


**× Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

**× Aviso: **spoilers del manga 486 **·** Viñeta** ·** Equipo 7 (Kakashi/Sakura).

**× Advertencia: **prohibida la distribución de este fic en otras páginas.

* * *

**· Never Enough ·**

_(Porque ellos siempre son los que se quedan atrás)_

* * *

A paso firme en su cansado andar, se acercó a ella en una de esas noches que se visten con su manto más oscuro para anunciar tormenta. Konoha parecía prisionera de un silencio que hiela el alma y a lo lejos se escuchaban los gruñidos del trueno que se abría paso entre los destellos de luz del relámpago. Eran horas en las que duermen los vivos y se despiertan los muertos, y la angustia de encontrarla fuera de su lecho se acrecentó en su corazón. No quería verla como un alma pena.

Quedó a dos pasos de ella, dos pasos que siempre parecieron existir entre ellos, sus ojos trazando cada línea de su cuerpo. No pensó que debía tener cuidado al tocarla, lo hizo así por instinto; con ella nunca fue de otro modo ni lo será. Sus manos enguantadas se posaron delicadas sobre sus hombros y sólo cuando la sintió tensarse bajo su toque se dio cuenta de lo fácil que sería acabar con ella estando de ese modo, tan a merced de sus enemigos. La sintió pequeña, como si nunca hubieran pasado esos tres años en los que aquellos niños ya no eran sus niños, sino los de los Sannin. El peso del tiempo cayó sobre él con la primera gota de lluvia y de pronto se sintió muy viejo, como si por dentro tuviera más años que los que se percibían en su cuerpo.

Con el mismo cansancio, ella se dio vuelta no para verlo, sino para que él la viera. El corazón volvió a encogérsele de angustia cuando finalmente pudo ver que la lluvia había llegado a sus mejillas antes que a la aldea e ignorando las agujas de agua fría que caían sobre sus cabellos, se permitió la libertad de enjugar las lágrimas que seguían rebeldes su camino por más que intentara detenerlas. _"Sakura..."_ susurró casi sin darse cuenta y ese rostro, que hasta ahora se había mantenido inexpresivo, se contrajo en una punzante mueca de dolor.

No le cerró el paso cuando se abalanzó contra su pecho ni se atrevió a pensar en decir nada que pretendiera acallar el torrente de sollozos que salía incontrolable de su boca. La sostuvo entre sus brazos, ofreciéndose silenciosamente como escondite para refugiarla de la lluvia, del destino inevitable, del miedo a lo no podría cambiar. Ambos saben que este es el único momento que les queda para ser débiles, porque después ya no habrá tiempo. Después se sucederá la batalla que quedó inconclusa años atrás entre Naruto y Sasuke y ellos tienen que estar ahí para evitar por todos los medios posibles que se cumpla la sentencia que ambos habían firmado tan sólo horas atrás. Era lo último que les quedaba por hacer ahora que la esperanza de evitar el enfrentamiento se había disipado entre las últimas palabras intercambiadas entre ellos.

Kakashi no la culpa ni le reprocha nada por haber bajado la guardia, no puede. Porque él tiene tanto miedo como ella. No quiere ver morir a su equipo otra vez ni vivir lo que le queda de vida sabiendo que ya no podrán salir a buscar a Sasuke, ese muchacho desconsolado que lo único que deseaba era encontrar sentido a su existencia, o escuchar las promesas de Naruto sobre un mundo mejor y saber que va a cumplir hasta la última palabra, siempre con su sonrisa. Sus ojos se cerraron para no tener que seguir viendo la Piedra de la Memoria, temeroso de que su presencia pudiera reabrir viejas heridas. Tiene que ser fuerte, se los debe por haberles fallado, por todos los errores que había cometido durante esos años.

La lluvia arrasó su existencia y para cuando decidió darles una tregua, Sakura ya se había dormido. Él supo el momento exacto en que su alumna había sucumbido al sueño, pero de todas formas se quedó abrazándola por mucho más tiempo; esa era su forma de pedirle perdón. Porque realmente quisiera ser capaz de darle algo mejor, de darle algo que le evite el sufrimiento de vivir en compañía del miedo, pero no puede. Sabiendo cuánto los ama, nunca podría. Y la entiende. Maldito fuera si no lo hiciese.

A él también le duele saber que no son suficiente, que nunca fueron suficiente para salvarlos a ellos.

* * *

_. . . __She is the sunlight and the sun is gone . . ._

• **She is the Sunlight**, Trading Yesterday •

* * *

— **Notas finales.**

Fue automático escribir esto luego de lo que leí en el último capítulo del manga, será porque en realidad la que está asustada soy yo.  
Los que lo leyeron, me entienden y los que no, **no lo lean** porque es lapidario (y no estoy utilizando psicología inversa, aclaro).

Al principio más bien había pensado en escribir algo _post-guerra_ desde el punto de vista de Sakura, pero no podía dejar afuera a Kakashi y de allí surgió una idea totalmente distinta a la del comienzo. Puede tomarse por el lado romántico, si así lo prefieren (a decir verdad, tengo una vena Kaka/Saku de tamaño importante) y llegué a pensar en ponerle algo por ahí, pero al final me decidí por que fuera más bien "familiero" —porque el Equipo 7 es una familia para mí—. De todas formas, tenemos toda una buena sección llena de romance para disfrutar a estos dos personajes y a mí me gusta "romper esquemas", aunque tenga que ponerlos cannon a rajatabla. =P

A todos, gracias por dedicarle un poco de su tiempo a esta historia. =)  
Si gustas dejarme tu opinión, eres más que bienvenido.

**¿Sabías que...?** Acepto críticas constructivas y reviews anónimos.  
_(Si no me dejas una dirección, tu respuesta está en mi forum)_

Con todo mi cariño,  
**Lunatique**

* * *

• **Never Enough** •

**.** 13/03/10 - 13/03/10 **.**


End file.
